


files

by gayprentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, sub!spencer obv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprentiss/pseuds/gayprentiss
Summary: in which spencer is horny, can’t focus, and loves his partners
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Spencer Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	files

Spencer doesn’t know why he feels this way. It’s rare for him, the feeling of not knowing, but today, he just doesn’t know. His cock has been hard, straining against his pants all day. He’s _sensitive,_ every move he makes sending a jolt of energy through his body.

So for the day, he sits as close to his desk as possible, chair rolled almost completely underneath. The angle makes it a little awkward to do his paperwork, but Spencer figures that’s better than his co-workers seeing his boner.

Besides, he’s hardly making any progress on his paperwork, anyways. Because of his unfortunate _, leaky_ predicament, Spencer works _much_ slower than usual. Every once in a while, he checks the clock, realizes how little progresses he’s made, and huffs in frustration. It makes Emily side-eye him, but she doesn’t say anything. Spencer is grateful for that, afraid if he opened his mouth to talk to anyone that he would betray himself.

Of course, the only person who clocks Spencer is Derek, who keeps sneaking glances at Spencer and walking by his desk every once-in-a-while to ruffle his hair. Once, he tugs gently on the soft locks, and Spencer whines. Derek laughs, and shoots Spencer a wink on his way back to his own desk. See, Derek–who, at times, knows Spencer better than himself–knows that this is all his fault; his fault for kissing Spencer on the neck before they left for work and his fault for holding his thigh the whole drive there.

Derek, Spencer, and Penelope are notorious for staying late at the office. Every day, Spencer overworks himself trying to finish extra paperwork, and Derek just stays to get a bit more of his own work done and to keep an eye on Spencer. Usually Penelope gets lost in her online game, only checking the time when Derek leans in her door frame and tells her it’s time to go.

Today, when it’s time to pack up and leave, Derek grabs Spencer’s bag for him, staring expectantly at the younger boy. Spencer looks up at him with a sheepish pout. Due to his unfortunate, horny circumstance, he had been far too distracted to finish all the paperwork he had set aside to finish for the day.

“I have to stay,” he says softly, gesturing to his messy desk.

“Reid, c’mon, it’s late. You can finish at home,” Derek argues.

Spencer sighs, running his hands through his hair. “I’ll be distracted. You and Penelope just go. I’ll take the metro.”

Derek sighs, resting his hands on Spencer’s shoulders and massaging. Spencer whimpers at the touch, jerking away and turning to focus on the file in front of him.

Derek sits on the edge of Spencer’s desk. “Hey,” He starts, gripping Spencer’s chin gently to get him to maintain eye-contact. “We’re not going to leave you here by yourself. I’m gonna go sit with Garcia, you come get us when you’re ready to go.”

Spencer nods and rubs his eyes. “Okay. Okay, bye, love you.”

“I love you too,” Derek replies softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Spencer’s forehead, then retreating to Penelope’s office.

And Spencer works. He works diligently, trying to ignore the ideas of Derek and Penelope in her office, just feet away from him. And then it’s _dark_ and the AC has kicked off and it’s so _quiet_ and Spencer is down to one file, and it’s a _big one_ , and he just doesn’t know if he can do it anymore. He’s so horny and so ready to go home. All of his focus is, frustratingly, flying out of the window. Derek and Penelope burst into roaring laughter, and Spencer can hear it through the walls.

With a sniffle, Spencer stands for the first time in hours and pads to Penelope’s office. He knocks, but pushes the door open before anyone inside has time to respond.

“Hi,” he says, head hung, and Penelope spins around in her chair to face him.

“Hi, baby, what’s wrong?” she coos, opening her arms. In lieu of responding, Spencer awkwardly tucks himself into Penelope’s lap, wraps his legs around her waist, and rests his head on her shoulder.

“You finish those files?” Derek asks, scooting his chair up next to the pair and rubbing his hand across Spencer’s back.

“No,” Spencer says through a frown. Derek and Penelope exchange a look. There’s a moment of silence that lapses between the three. “C-can I..” Spencer starts shyly, beginning to carefully rock his hips against where they rest on Penelope’s.

Derek threads his fingers through Spencer’s hair and pulls his head back gently, but firmly. “Use your words, baby boy.”

Spencer lets his mouth fall open, gasping in a breath at the friction he’s created. “Please, can I…” Spencer searches for the words. “I just wanna…” He lets out a whine. “Just wanna cum,” he mumbles. At this admission, Derek chuckles and lets Spencer’s head go. At the freedom, Spencer immediately moves to bury his face in Penelope’s exposed cleavage.

“Hi, sweet boy,” Penelope murmurs with a chuckle, migrating her hands to his waist and helping his hips create a rhythm against her own. “Good boy, Spencer,” she soothes, revelling in the soft whimpers he’s emitting. Derek leans back in his chair, watching as they move together in sync.

“You’re gonna get your pants all dirty, Spence,” Derek remarks, raising his eyebrow playfully. Spencer turns to face him with a pout, but speeds up his hips. Soft moans fall from his lips as his cock ruts against the inside of his pants. Pre-cum coats the inside of his briefs, but Spencer can’t find it in himself to care. In fact, he loves it. The idea of being filthy and coated with his own mess turns him on more.

“You’re doing so good, baby boy,” Penelope reassures, tugging both the front of her dress and her bra down slightly to grant Spencer more indulgent access to her breasts.   
Spencer hums against the skin of Penelope’s chest. “Thank you, thank you,” he gasps, pressing wet kisses along her nipples and whimpering when she hisses at the pleasurable contact. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t cum yet, Puppy,” Derek says, the nonchalance in his voice only serving to work Spencer up more. “Usually you’re so quick and easy. _Especially_ when babygirl’s got her tits out.”

“Be nice to him,” Penelope says, playfully chastising Derek. “And my tits!”

Spencer’s moans increase in frequency, and he can tell he’s close. “Kiss, _please,_ kiss,” he requests through a whine, peering up at them.

Derek loops his arm around Penelope’s neck and pulls her in for a soft, slow kiss. Spence watches intently, coming undone at the tender affection with a high-pitched moan that sounds a lot like a warbled “oh.” His hips stutter until his release paints the inside of his pants, and Derek pulls away from Penelope.

“Thank you,” Spencer says, eyelids low with exhaustion. “Gonna go finish my last file now.”

“No. Enough, kid,” Derek says, pulling Spencer up out of Penelope’s lap and holding him to his chest. Spencer, on instinct, wraps his legs around Derek’s waist. “We’re going home and getting you cleaned up. I’ll finish the file and bring it back tomorrow.”

Penelope kisses Spencer’s pouted lips softly. “Love you,” she sings as a reminder, pulling out the end of the word “you.”

“Love you too, Penny,” Spencer says. 

—

Derek really doesn’t mind taking care of Spencer. He knows Spencer won’t do it himself, and he loves Spencer, so it’s okay. Enjoyable, even. And sure, Spencer is a stubborn pain in the ass sometimes. (Derek swears if Spencer eats ramen noodles out of a styrofoam cup instead of _just cooking a meal_ one more time, he’ll explode.) But on nights like these, where the three of them–Derek, Spencer, and Penelope–come home, and Spencer’s too tired to think of anything else but his partners, Derek forgets about the stubbornness.

Spencer, half-asleep, lets Derek undress him from his soiled clothes, clean up over his sensitive cock, and put him back into a pair of much more comfortable pants.

“Der, I don’t like these pants,” Spencer reminds him quietly, gesturing to the ankle. “They’re too tight around my ankle, it makes me nervous,” he says. Derek, ever the diligent boyfriend, finds another pair with no elastic around the ankle, helping Spencer step into those instead. He hums gratefully. Derek kisses Spencer softly, rubbing his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

When Penelope emerges from the bathroom, patterned pajama set bright in the dim room, Derek peppers her face with kisses. “Goodnight, my love,” he tells her, as he does every night before, and as he will every night after.

Spencer squirms from where he’s sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out for Penelope. She wraps her arms around him tightly, pulling him down to cuddle against her.

“Goodnight,” Penelope says. “Spence and I are cuddling now, you’re invited.”

Spencer curls up against her chest and pulls the comforter up to his chin. “Come, Der,” he pleads.

Derek leans over and kisses both of them on the nose once. “I would love to cuddle, babies, but I have a _file_ to finish.” 


End file.
